1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermediate differential in a four-wheel drive vehicle, and more particularly to a control system for a lock mechanism of an intermediate differential in drive connection to a power transmission for transmitting therethrough the drive power to front and rear wheel drive axles, wherein the lock mechanism is operated under control of an actuator associated therewith to selectively effect engagement or disengagement between input and output elements of the differential.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a four-wheel drive vehicle equipped with such an intermediate differential as described above, the actuator of the lock mechanism is operated by a driver of the vehicle to maintain the intermediate differential in a locked condition or an unlocked condition. Assuming that during travel of the vehicle the intermediate differential is locked in a condition where the power transmission is maintained in a neutral position or a clutch mechanism is maintained in a disengaged position, the component parts of the lock mechanism is applied with an excessive torque from the output element in turning maneuver of the vehicle. For this reason, it is required to strengthen the component parts of the lock mechanism for sufficient durability of the same. This results in an increase of the size, weight and manufacturing cost of the lock mechanism.